battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cats in a Box (Special Cat)
This article is about the Cat Unit. For the enemy unit, see Heavy Assault C.A.T (Enemy). Cats in a Box is a Special Cat that can be purchased for 90 Cat Food in the Upgrade Menu after completing Egypt in Empire of Cats Chapter 1. True Form decreases movement speed, but gains the ability to weaken Black enemies' attack and increased range. Cat Evolves into Cat Gang at level 10. Evolves into Heavy Assault C.A.T when obtained from the Box Cat Awakens! Stages (may be dropped on the first stage but guaranteed on the second stage) and is level 20 or above. Pros *Very fast movement speed. *Area Attack. *Short recharge time. *True Form may weaken Black enemies. Cons *Too much speed for its own good. *Long time between attacks. *Short-ranged attacks even in True Form. *Expensive. *True Form has decreased movement speed. Strategy/Usage *These cats are sufficient due to their high damage output and speed in which it can reach the area of conflict. *One might want to send three or more Giraffe Cats (or one Sushi Cat) to back the Cats in a Box up while they deal heavy damage to enemies. *Sending out tanky units such as Tank Cat or Bronze Cat is inefficient because the Cats in a Box will greatly outspeed such units and have low range, breaking the point of this strategy. *The Cats in the Box are very helpful for beginners, and possibly later, but can easily be killed in late-game. *These cats are very good at clearing a bunch of peons protecting a boss. *These cats are good against Camelle or Master A. because of the quick attack animation, fast movement and Area Attack. *A good lead off to deal damage to the enemy base. *Their True Form might be very useful against some Black enemies that have short range, making meatshields able to survive longer. (It is NOT recommended to use it against Bun Bun Black.) Cat Combos Description Cost Costs 90 Cat Food to unlock. Available to unlock after completing Egypt in Chapter 1. *Chapter 1: $750 *Chapter 2: $1125 *Chapter 3: $1500 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Appearance *Normal Form: Three Li'l Cats riding a cardboard box with a banana logo on it. *Evolved Form: They now look like gangsters. The cardboard box now has wheels, a flag and an orange logo on it. *True Form: The wheels are replaced by robotic legs, making this cat taller than before. Also has a mini blaster that shoots lasers. Reference to a Star Wars AT-ST. Now has a watermelon logo on it. Trivia *Version 3.0 of The Battle Cats gave its True Form an anti-Black ability. *True Form's machine greatly resembles AT-ST from Star Wars. *Heavy Assault C.A.T.'s attack range is very slightly shorter than Teacher Bun Bun's (200). *All the forms have small "PONOS" text on the bottom left of the right side of the box. It might not be visible on the Evolved Form, but you can just about see part of the text behind one of the wheels. Gallery imageedit_8_9424982778.gif|Cats in a Box attack animation imageedit_10_9210800074.gif|Cat Gang's attack animation freegifmaker.me_2bQ2x.gif|Heavy Assault C.A.T's attack animation Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/015.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%a4%ce%c8%a2%b5%cd%a4%e1 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Dom Cat | Panties Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Weaken ability Category:Cats require Awakening for True Form